1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a mobile communication device having a light accessory port. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a mobile communication device including a light source and an optical transmission port coupled to the light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, different accessories are offered for mobile communication devices. Such mobile communication devices can include personal digital assistants, portable phones, or any other portable communication device. The accessories can include lanyards for hanging a mobile communication device around the neck of a user, charger cradles for charging a mobile communication device, headsets for audio input and output for the mobile communication device, and other accessories.
Unfortunately, these accessories may unnecessarily drain the battery of a mobile communication device. For example, an accessory may use a decorative electrical feature that requires battery power from the mobile communication device for operation. Because this electrical feature is external to the mobile communication device, the mobile communication device may not be able to control excessive power consumption of the accessory. This can lead to excessive current drain and reduced battery life for operation of the mobile communication device.
Thus, there is a need for reducing current drained by an accessory for a mobile communication device. There is also a need for increasing the appeal of an accessory by offering unique visual features to an accessory without adversely affecting the operational time of a mobile communication device.